There has been conventionally known a filter element including fine particles (e.g., hydrotalcite) and fibers for removing carbon, acid, deteriorated substances, and the like produced in an internal combustion engine (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). As illustrated in FIG. 9, in an oil filter using this filtering element, a housing 202 housing a filter element 210 is provided with an oil inflow passage 205 that allows oil fed from an oil pan to flow into the housing 202, and an oil outflow passage 206 that allows oil filtered by the filter element 210 to flow toward apart to be lubricated in an engine (e.g., a crankshaft, a cylinder wall, and a valve mechanism). The oil flown into the housing 202 from the oil inflow passage 205 is filtered by the filter element 210 with carbon being removed therefrom by fine particles 217, and then, is flown toward the part to be lubricated in the engine from the oil outflow passage 206.